petits péchés d'enfants
by ylg
Summary: Les petites filles modèles :: Sophie s'est rendue malade d'avoir mangé trop de cassis et Marguerite s'en inquiète... pas juste pour son amie mais pour ce qu'elle vient à en penser, elle-même. 2nde vignette : où Sophie a disparu... mais avec une bonne raison ! MàJ, 3ème : mais elle ne fait pas exprès, de raconter des mensonges... ::gen::
1. la gourmandise c'est mal

**Titre :** la gourmandise reste un péché  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Les petites filles modèles  
**Personnages/Couple :** Marguerite, Sophie  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** la Comtesse de Ségur

**Thèmes :** "crise de foie" et "shojo-ai" pour 31 jours (6 mars 09)  
Note : je n'ai plus le livre chez moi, juste mes souvenirs ; quelqu'un aurait-il les références des deux chapitres sur l'indigestion de cassis et la cueillette des cerises s'il vous plaît ?

oOo

Sophie s'est gavée de cassis jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. _Pauvre Sophie !_ disent Camille et Madeleine, toujours gentilles et prêtes à compatir. _Mais quand même, elle aurait dû s'arrêter plus tôt_, ajoute Camille, vive et sensée à la fois. Mme de Fleurville était en colère.  
Marguerite ne sait pas quoi penser.

Elle a vu Sophie et son cassis, à s'empiffrer comme plus rien ne comptait au monde pour elle à ce moment-là. Aucun de ses appels à la raison ne l'atteignait. Sa gourmandise passait avant tout.  
Elle a eu peur quand elle a vu Sophie malade. C'était dégoûtant ! et ça avait l'air grave aussi... Pourtant Mme de Fleurville a assuré que non. Mais si comme elle le disait ça devait lui servir de leçon, ça devait bien être un très mauvais moment à passer.

Le lendemain, quand elles sont allées aux cerises sans Sophie toujours convalescente, en partant Marguerite a regretté son absence. Et puis malgré elle, elle s'est amusée quand même et elle a eu honte d'avoir ainsi oublié son amie en rentrant et en la retrouvant toujours alitée et maussade.  
Bien sûr qu'elle aurait partagé ses cerises avec elle ! Si elle avait demandé gentiment. Ou même si elle n'avait pas demandé et était restée gentille quand même. Mais non, Sophie a été méchante avec elle, avec Camille et Madeleine, avec tout le monde, et Marguerite s'est fâchée très fort contre elle et n'a plus voulu être son amie.  
Pendant une heure au moins. Et puis bien sûre elles se sont réconciliées ensuite. Elles ne pourraient jamais se détester !

Marguerite finit par se dire que Sophie est pour elle un peu comme le cassis est pour Sophie elle-même. Attirant, sucré d'abord, acide en suite, appelant à toujours plus. Elle ne sait pas se passer de sa compagnie, quelles que soient les sottises que Sophie propose, Marguerite la suit sans réfléchir, sans comprendre que ce sont des sottises. Jusqu'à l'excès parfois, et ensuite elle la déteste.

Mais pas longtemps. Elle guérit vite de ses colères et ses bouderies et chaque fois, elle recommence. Peut-être qu'elle devrait suivre le modèle de Camille et surtout de Madeleine et se tempérer un peu. Mais tout est toujours mieux en compagnie de Sophie !


	2. la curiosité est elle un défaut ?

**Titre** : Et la morale est sauve  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Les petites filles modèles  
**Personnages** : Mme de Fleurville et les fillettes  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Comtesse de Ségur

**Prompt** : « « Aaah, mon repas arrive enfin », siffle Savio en s'enroulant autour de lui, et Clemson doit avoir un vrai problème, pour ressentir moins de peur que de soulagement. »  
d'après Koklico sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Avertissement** : même pour moi c'est d'un kitsch et d'un cucul difficile à supporter  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Que de soulagement ! s'exclame Madame de Fleurville en serrant ses petites dans ses bras.

Presque une heure durant, ses enfants ont disparu, s'étant éclipsées pendant leur temps de jeux dehors. Venant les appeler pour le goûter, elle a trouvé leur jardin vide. Elle s'apprêtait à appeler à l'aide pour lancer des recherches quand elles réapparurent juste au coin du bois.

Elles expliquèrent que Sophie avait voulu montrer les bois à Marguerite, mais qu'elles étaient restées sur le chemin, et qu'elles avaient même compté les arbres pour être certaines de ne pas trop s'éloigner.

- Et ça n'était même pas une bêtise...


	3. un mensonge qui lui échappe

**Titre** : ce n'est pourtant pas exprès qu'elle fait encore des bêtises...  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Les petites filles modèles  
**Personnages** : Sophie, Camille, Madeleine  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Ségur

**Prompt** : « Et il espère que ce n'est pas un mensonge de plus. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Un mensonge de plus ou de moins ça ne changera pas grand' chose, raisonne Sophie.

Oh, elle n'a pas fait _exprès_ de mentir, au début, c'est venu tout seul dans la conversation. Camille et Madeleine racontaient tant de jolies choses qu'elle ne voulait pas être en reste alors elle a un peu exagéré... un peu inventé... Le temps qu'elle s'en rende bien compte il est trop tard, et elle a trop peur pour reconnaître la faute. Alors elle continue, et tout à coup se contredit, et panique.

Camille prend l'air colère, mais la déception de Madeleine fait encore plus mal.


End file.
